


The Huntress and Mad King Ficlet 1

by LadyFogg



Series: Huntress & the Mad King [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Followup up to The Huntress and the Mad King. You and the Mad King relax after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress and Mad King Ficlet 1

You’re so comfortable buried under the blankets of your giant bed that when there is a knock on the door, you growl. 

“Do not disturb me!” you yell as the chambermaid enters. She lets out a squeak and places the tray of food she brings onto the small table next to the door. Before you can say anything else, she hurries away, letting the door slam behind her.

Food. You should probably eat.

Your body is exhausted and you’ve been able to do nothing but sleep and eat. You begrudgingly push your blankets aside and ease your legs over the side of the bed. You are nude. You get so warm nowadays when you sleep that clothes just seem silly. You stretch your stiff limbs before your eyes drift down to your slightly bulging belly.

You feel one of those terrible leg cramps coming on and immediately stand, trying to stretch your foot and walk it off. It mostly works this time and you cross the room to get your dinner. The tray is filled with lightly seasoned chicken, chunks of cheddar cheese and small pickles from the local village. They are few of the foods you can actually stomach and you waste no time devouring the meal.

When you’ve eaten enough, you feel exhausted again and make your way back to bed.

Just as you’re pulling your blankets over you, the door to your bedroom opens and you husband enters.

You can tell it’s been a tough day in court. King Ryan looks like he’s fuming and he immediately takes off his formal robe and crown. He tosses both onto his sitting chair and you smirk.

“That’s not very kingly,” you say.

His face breaks into a smile when he sees you. “You’re awake,” he says, removing his shoes before walking towards the bed.

“For now,” you say with a yawn. You’re suddenly very hot again and you kick off the blankets.

Your husband’s eyes are drawn to your stomach and his smile widens. Wordlessly he removes the rest of his clothing and crawls into bed next to you. “I’ve missed you in court,” he says, placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I’m sure you have,” you say. “I am sorry to say I do not miss being in court.”

He chuckles and his hand slides across your stomach. “How are you feeling?”

You shrug. “Still exhausted, no nausea though, so that’s good,” you say. “Leg cramps are getting more frequent.”

“Would you like me to massage your legs?” King Ryan asks, his hand moving to stroke your thigh.

His presence however is stirring something else inside of you, and you’re suddenly wide awake. “I’d rather you do something more exciting,” you purr, turning to press your naked body against his. He grins wickedly at you before pressing his mouth to yours in a desperate kiss.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to take you,” he purrs, dragging his lips down your neck. He places a few kisses on your shoulder. “Are you sure you have the energy?”

You throw your leg across his waist and rub your aching folds against his stiffening manhood.

He groans in response and his hand moves to grip your leg tightly. He rocks against you slowly, until you're slick and smoothly moving along his length. You moan when his mouth falls to your neck again, his tongue flicking out to taste your skin. You feel him reach around your leg and take hold of himself. As he strokes his length, his teases you with the tip of his cock, gently dragging it around the spot he knows you want it.

“Ryan,” you practically whine.

“ _My King_ _,_ ” Ryan growls, his teeth nipping at your flesh.

“Fuck your Queen,” you growl back, tightening your hold on him.

He slides into you slowly and you throw your head back, moaning. “I never want you to stop making that sound,” Ryan says, gripping you tighter against him as he begins to move in and out of you.

It’s been so long that you’re too wrapped up in the feeling of him inside of you to answer. Your body is more alive than it has been in weeks and you find yourself moving along with him, matching him thrust for thrust.

When your orgasm hits you, you bury your hands in his hair and bring his mouth to yours in a bruising kiss. He wraps his arms around you tightly and pumps his hips frantically. His mouth falls away from yours as his breath comes out in pants and he finds his own release. He buries his face in your neck, letting out a low moan as he spills himself inside of you.

You both lay there silently, trying to catch your breath.

You feel your leg beginning to cramp again and you roll away to try and move the limb. King Ryan sees your pain and moves down the bed to gently massage the cramp away.

You smile. “Thanks,” you say.

He places a kiss on stomach that is carrying his child and you move to your side to get comfortable. He pulls the blanket up around you and you both fall asleep with his arm draped across your waist, his hand cradling your belly.


End file.
